This agreement is for equipment for 1) procurement of an enterprise computer storage hardware system that has sufficient capacity, performance and feature set to ensure the safe and continuous operation of core Protein DataBank (PDB) services to accommodate user demand, growth and current day-to-day utilization, 2) procurement of new computer servers providing needed additional capacity to support core PDB services and 3) procurement of new network switch equipment to connect the new servers with the new storage hardware. This will replace existing storage systems that are over 5 years old, out of warranty and failing to meet current demand, and increase the network port density that is required to improve data redundancy and data throughput necessary to maintain the Protein Databank.